


Fighting For The One You Love

by Tony_boy96



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cedric Lives, Cedric helps Harry through the battle, Cedric in the Order, Cedric takes on two deatheaters at once at one point, Happy Ending, M/M, badass Cedric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:11:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_boy96/pseuds/Tony_boy96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the Battle for Hogwarts, Cedric is alive and helps Harry in the Battle, and it's told from Cedric's point of view. Can Cedric stay alive long enough to celebrate the victory, or will he join the ever growing list of those dying for The Boy Who Lived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting For The One You Love

**Author's Note:**

> I was staying up late one night and thought "you know what would happen if Cedric lived and fought in the Battle of Hogwarts?" So here it is enjoy!

The Battle of Hogwarts

Cedric

Cedric walked through the passage from the Hog's head into the Room of Requirement. When he got to the crowd of people he saw his beloved Harry running through the door with Luna Lovegood, Harry skidded to a halt, caught Cedric's eye and ran forward hugging Cedric really hard. Cedric picked him up and kissed him. "What are you all doing here?" He said "We sent for them" said Neville. "What's up Harry?" Harry looked into Cedric's eyes, and said "they need everyone in the Great Hall, Snape's run for it, we're fighting!" A round of cheers and everyone started filing out, Harry went up to Mr. Weasly and asked "have you seen Ron or Hermione?" " they must have gone the Hall already," he replied "after you left they said something about a bathroom". Cedric lead Harry to the Great Hall, "Harry you don't realize how worried you've had me" "I'm sorry" Harry said burying his face in Cedric's arm, they reached the Great Hall, and Professor McGonigle was giving instructions, then a voice reverberated throughout the Hall, Cedric felt panicked, 

"But he's there, Potter's there someone grab him!" Cedric forced Harry behind him, "You'll have to kill me first Parkinson!" Cedric said drawing his wand on Pansy who had shouted. Then everyone moved Slytherin vs. everyone else wands were pointed everywhere, "Miss Parkinson, you and your house may follow Mr. Filtch to he evacuation point, followed by the rest of the houses, anyone over 17 may stay and fight if you wish." After everyone filed out Kingsley got up and formed a battle plan, "we need someone to take a couple of students and arm the top floors, "I can do that" said Cedric standing up, "Cedric no," said Harry when Cedric say back down tears swimming in his eyes, "I could never live with myself if you got killed-" Cedric kissed him, cutting him off " then come find me when you can I'll be waiting," 

Cedric took a small group of people and they blew the widows open and set up traps for the death eaters, about 20 minutes later Harry, Ron and Hermione came running up to him, "did you find what you were looking for?" Asked Cedric, "no but we know where it is," said Harry and they all walked into the Room of Requirement, it looked like a junk yard, mountains of objects, "look for the Diadem it'll be on an bust of an old man, " said Harry and they all spread out, after about 5 minutes of looking he heard spells being fired and saw light an orange fiery light and it was fire, possessed fire, Harry Ron and Hermione were running from it Cedric saw three brooms and handed one to Harry, and one to Ron who got on with Hermione, they flew around looking for the exit, and Cedric flew through the door, and jumped off his broom coughing something fierce, he looked around for the others, "HARRY!" He shouted just then two objects flew out of the room, it turned out to be Harry and Malfoy on one broom, and Ron, Hermione and Goyle on the other. "Harry!" Hermione shouted pointing at the diadem, throwing him a curved object, who used it the stab the diadem, then a cloud of jet black substance erupted from the crown, and Cedric punted it into the flaming room, and the doors closed.

"What the hell was that about?" Cedric asked, Harry was about to answer, when a loud bang exploded the hallway, "look into his mind Harry, find him" said Hermione, "Cedric cover us" she said and Cedric stood at the ready, and Harry said "he's in the boathouse he just told Lucius to find Snape," They ran down to the courtyard where all hell was breaking loose, spells were shooting everywhere, then a hopelessness flooded over them what if Harry got hurt, or died, how could he live without Harry? "No!" He shouted and saw a massive horde of Dementors gliding toward them Cedric summoned up all he courage and as he thought about him spending the rest of his life with his beloved Harry he cried "Expecto Patronum!" and a blinding light emitted from his wand and the Dementors were forced back. "Let's go" said Harry "HARRY LOOK OUT!" Cedric shoved him out of the way as a curse shot past them and blew the wall next to him apart, "go!" Cedric shouted and as they left Yaxley emerged from the rubble and shot another curse and Cedric deflected it, they shot spell after spell at eachother, "the Dark Lords gonna kill your boyfriend Diggory," said Yaxley, Cedric felt a surge of anger, and kept fighting Yaxley like his life depended on it, he blew apart the wall next to Yaxley, "that's right show me the best you got Diggory, if you impress me I might even let you live long enough to see the body!" He shouted, and then a voice pounded through Cedric's skull, 

Cedric was searching for Harry who came up from the boathouse his hands covered in blood hold a cup full of a silvery substance. Harry walked into Cedric's arms Cedric kissed him gently. "Come on" Ron led them to the Great Hall. Cedric stopped dead, laying on three of the cots were Fred Weasly, Remus, and Tonks. Harry buried his face in Cedric's arms, and started to cry, "It's all my fault" Harry whimpered into Cedric's arms "no it's not" Cedric said, " yes it is, they died trying keep Voldemort from killing me" Harry slumped away up the stairs, Cedric made to follow him but was stopped by Hermione "let him go he needs time to himself, believe me we're all worried for him".

About 45 minutes later Cedric was out picking up bodies and bringing them to the Great Hall. He was walking back outside he saw Neville looking at the bridge entrance to Hogwarts, and saw a massive group heading toward them, all cloaked with Voldemort ahead of them, they're coming back for him he thought. Hagrid was among them, he was carrying something, it looked like a limp figure. Cedric's heart froze, by now others had gathered with him. "HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!" Voldemort shouted, all hint of color drained from Cedric's face, his heart fell into his feet, his mouth went dry, tears welled in his eyes. "Harry?" "Harry?" He heard others shouting, "HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!" Voldemort shouted again and the other death eaters laughed. 

Cedric felt rage fill him and thrash around in him like a hurricane, he couldn't stop himself he charged forward and shot a spell at Voldemort who deflected it and swipped the air with his wand and Cedric was lifted off his feet and thrown to the side, " ah yes, the lover" he said with hate and mock in his voice, here boy let us show you the body," Hagrid was forced forward and Cedric saw he beloved Harry limp and lifeless in Hagrid's arms. "No Harry," Cedric said with a tremor in his voice tears starting to spill over, a snake slithered nearby,then slithered away "Crucio!" Shouted Voldemort and Cedric felt excruciating pain he screamed and cried and was thrown away. Then Neville pulled a sword out, cut the head off the snake, Voldemort screamed tried to curse Neville, a shield spell formed between the two, the caster unseen, Harry was no longer in Hagrid's arms, someone pulled Cedric behind one of the walls and Harry threw off the cloak Cedric almost yelled, he pulled Harry into a long romantic fervent kiss. "Don't you dare do that to me again you ass Cedric cried, "come on they're heading for the Hall," 

They both ran Harry under the cloak, Cedric pushed through the crowd, he saw Bellatrix and Voldemort both fighting three people each, then Harry sent a spell at Voldemort who turned around, saw him, and followed him, Cedric got up on one of the tables shooting spells left and right, the Yaxley got up on the table too, "ready for round two lover boy?" Dolohov got up behind Cedric and shot a spell that Cedric dodged and almost hit Yaxley, Cedric held his own on both sides briefly then Bill got up behind him and took on Dolohov. Cedric and Bill back to back, fighting, Cedric shot a stunning spell at Yaxley which he took full in the face. 

Cedric ran for the door and skidded to a halt at what he saw GreyBack was running toward him at top speed, Cedric reacted and blew GreyBack through clear through the wall, he then continued running out into the courtyard, he found Harry and Vodemort firing spells at each other, then something happened, Harry's disarming spell shot up the green energy rope, and hit Voldemort, and he fell over his wand flying in the air Harry caught it and then it was over. Harry turned around and saw Cedric and ran into his arms "it's over babe I'm so proud of you, although I don't really appreciate your way of doing it," "I had to I'm sorry, when we find Ron and Hermione I'll explain. Harry walked into the hall and death eaters were disapperating left and right, Harry was swallowed by the crowd, Cedric say back letting Harry have his moment, Molly came up behind him pulled him into a hug, "you must be so proud" she said, "yes I am" he said

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading I hope you liked it, I trying to decide on writing an Epilouge comment whether I should and whether or not you have any possible ideas for it and I may use it.


End file.
